


leave a light on

by scriveyner (trismegistus)



Series: The World Below [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Fade to Black, Fluff and Smut, M/M, References to Knotting, Selkie Lance (Voltron), Werewolf Keith (Voltron), Werewolf Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 14:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/scriveyner
Summary: Late-night shenanigans.





	leave a light on

**Author's Note:**

> Birfday fic for my bestest friend Momo.

Lance woke overheated and thirsty, Shiro’s oppressive, oven-like body temperature slowly roasting him alive. He smacked dry lips once and slithered out from under Shiro’s left arm, sitting up in their bed and squinting at the halo of soft light trickling through the space between the bedroom door and its frame. Lance squinted at the offending light and felt gamely for his phone, sliding his hand under the pillow and coming up empty. There was no other way to check the time, Shiro’s phone would be plugged in on his side of the bed and Lance didn’t know where his had ended up; the last thing he really remembered was sprawling in Shiro’s lap, legs slung over the armrest of the overstuffed rubbish-bin-rescue of a recliner and egging Keith on sleepily as James beat Keith in the cheap fighting game for the umpteenth time in a row.

Shiro must have put him to bed, and Lance yawned, moving effortlessly to the edge of the mattress without disturbing Shiro’s soft snores. If he thought too hard on his actions he would really wake up, so Lance stumbled blindly through the den, squinting in the dim ambiance light that had been left on beside the television and making a beeline for the kitchen and the tap. He had downed almost an entire glass of water when Lance realized that Keith was staring at him over the back of the couch, looking for all the world like a deer caught in the headlights; eyes wide and dark hair plastered to his forehead with sweat.

It took another long, painful moment for Lance to register the pair of legs resting against Keith’s bare shoulder.

Lance exhaled through his nose and finished his water, setting the glass in the sink and maintaining eye contact with Keith the entire time. Keith ended up shifting a little, one hand braced on the back of the couch, and Lance’s sharp ears heard the small whimper that movement produced.

“Really?” Lance said, finally, because he was going to have to go around them anyway to get back to the bedroom. “On my couch?”

Keith wet his lips and was the one to break eye contact first, glancing down for a second before his eyes met Lance’s again. “I put a towel down.”

His voice had gone husky and rough, and Keith wasn’t __supposed__  to sound appetizing like Shiro did. Lance did not like the way Keith’s voice settled in his chest, and he narrowed his eyes as he came around the half-wall and back into the den proper.

Sadly enough, Keith was still wearing his jeans - although they were loose on his hips, belt undone. Lance was surprised that he was disappointed at that fact, he’d seen Keith naked plenty of times before (too many times, if he was being honest), but Keith’s head was on a swivel and he didn’t linger. Keith’s attention remained on Lance, laser-focused, as he walked around the couch and headed back for his bedroom. “Breakfast is gonna be on you two,” Lance said airily, hand on the door frame before he vanished into the bedroom, the door clicking shut behind him.

 

#

 

“Is he gone?” James asked, refusing to emerge from behind the pillow he had immediately hugged to his head as soon as they both heard the bedroom door click.

“Great disguise,” Keith said, shifting his weight to the knee pressed on the couch and making James choke on his breath again. “Lance clearly had __no__  idea you were here.” He tilted his head away as James attempted to smack his foot against the side of Keith’s head again.

“I can’t believe you talked me into this,” James hissed, glaring at Keith from around his pillow and acting like he wasn’t the one who had straddled Keith on the couch, both of his hands in Keith’s hair and tilting his face up into James’s kiss; and Keith lowered himself, pressing his knot in deeper and smirking as the action made James shudder, eyes closing and breath catching, embarrassment already forgotten. “Fuck, __Keith-__ ”

“C’mon,” Keith encouraged him quietly. “I know you’ve got another one in you.” With his eyes still squeezed shut, James pulled the pillow back to his face.

 

#

 

Shiro had rolled onto his back with Lance’s absence from the bed, and his snoring was more pronounced. He stirred though, squinting in the darkness when Lance climbed on top of him. “Lance?” Shiro murmured sleepily, unfocused and drowsy as Lance leaned down to kiss him. “Everything okay?”

“Keith is knotting James on the couch,” Lance said, the hint of a whine in his voice as Shiro’s mismatched hands settled on his hips.

He could see Shiro’s face crumple as he absorbed this knowledge. “On our couch?” Okay, so Shiro was still booting up. Lance decided to help things along by shoving his hand down the front of Shiro’s boxers. “ _ _Oh.__ ”

“Yeah, __oh__ ,” Lance said, hand stroking Shiro’s length. “You gonna do something about this, or should I?”

He grinned huge when Shiro rolled them, pinning Lance to the bed with his weight and heat. “That’s what I thought,” Lance huffed, looping his arms over Shiro’s shoulders and smirking against Shiro’s mouth when prosthetic fingers hooked in the waistband of Lance’s pajamas,yanking them down.

James wasn’t the only one who was gonna get pounded tonight.

 


End file.
